Electric air compressors can be convenient and can allow users to avoid using manual pumps. Electric air compressor can be used to inflate tires (e.g., automobile, bicycle, etc.), inflatable toys, inflatable mattresses, etc. Despite the convenience of electric air compressors, many electric air compressors can be difficult, burdensome, and/or bulky to transport and use. For example, electric air compressors may require different adapters, extensions, etc. which may be difficult to manage and easy to misplace.